Nessa
by SoNoTORIouslyMe
Summary: Renesmee is sick. No one knows why. Until Edward figures out the Spanish Influzna is back...and is gentic. To make it worse, there's no cure.
1. Spanish Influzna

**No One's POV**

"Miss. Cullen?"

But Renesmee Carlie Cullen was in herown little world, daydreaming is a better word.

"Renesmee?" The teacher asked again, getting tired of this game.

Nessie came back down to earth and glared at the teacer before telling her the answer.

"Correct." Mrs. Leonee smiled in satasfaction before turning back to the blackboard.

"No shit." Nessie mumered, too low for any human to hear. She sighed and starred out the window, watching the rain drops fall against the soft green grass outside of Forks, Washington. Some people who look at Nessie and would think shes mean, depressed or something. But she's not. She just _really_ hates Heatlh Class.

_**RINGG!!**_

"Perfect," Nessie thought. "Luchtime. I'm hungry." She gathered her books and walked out of Health Class. She moved her way through the crowds, ingnoreing James Newton calling her name and waving his hand in the air. Yeah, the 'getting though the crowd' thing? Ain't going so well!

"Need some help?" A voice whispered from behind her, causeing her to jump in surprise.

"Geez Uncle Em!" She exclaimed, rolling her brown eyes. "Dont do that! And," Her voice turned begging. "PLEASE!"

He laughed. "You're just so easy to scare!!"

"Dont make me call Aunt Rose." Nessie flipped out her cell phone. Emmett stopped laughing and gasped.

"You wouldnt!!"

"I Would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"YES!"

"Okay!!" Nessie smiled and called Rosalie.

"Hello?" He voice answered.

"Hey Aunt Rose? Yeah, I need you to talk to Emmett. He's being-"

"Emmett?"

"Exactly."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**

Renesmee piled into History Class, which she shared with Edward, and sat down in the back and put in her head phones. Come on, going through the same thing 5 times already is really boring!

"Ya think?" Her dad asked, sitting beside her. She rolled her eyes and turned on the song "I Kissed A Girl" By Katy Perry.

"Hey," She asked a second later when she remebered something. "Did Carlisle ever figure out whats wrong with me?"

"No." He replied. "Half humans/vampires dont get sick....I mean, you've been passing out, head aches, and god knows what else! It just doesnt add up."

"Yeah."

"Okay class! Settle down." Everyone took their places in their "Groups". "Today we are talking about something that happend back in 1918." **(I think thats when Edward lived, I'm not sure! My books are at ny house and I'm at my g-mas.)**

Edwards head snapped up, as if something hit him. Hard.

"The spanish Influzna." **(Sp?) **Mr. Cross continued.

_O crap. _Nessie thought. _Poor Daddy..._

"Now, the reason we're studying this is because The Spanish Influzna is back. The cure has been lost in time so we can't fix it. It will have to wear off or....you'll die. It's been proven that it's genitic, so if you're related to someone who's ever had it, you'll most likely catch it." He finshed.

_No. It can't be!...Can it Daddy?_ Nessie directed her thoughts to Edward.

"We need to get you to Carlisle. Quick!" He whispered. "Mr. Cross? Ne-Renesmee," He caught himself. "Is feeling bad. Can I take her to the nurse?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen." His face was sure, but his voice was confused.

"Thank you, Sir." Edward replied, picking Nessie up in his arms and carring her out the room. He took out his phone and called someone. And another. And another. He kept on until-

"AH!" A sharp pain hit Renesmee's spine, causing the scream.

"Ness?" He asked, fear in his voice. "Sweetie, are you OK?"

"Yeah..." She whispered. She reached her hand up and showed him (and let him feel) the pain.

"What. Was. That?!" He breathed.

"I have no clue."

Then, another round of pain. And another cry of pain.

The last thing Nessie heard was her father dialing numbers and his frantic voice say "CARLISLE!" Before everything went black.

**I do not own Twilight or anyone else in the book.**

**Hope you enjoyed!!  
**

**The storyline for this story on belongs to:**

**Tori (HPfan101)**

**Thank you.**

**-Edward Cullen (MY HERO! lol. Joke. :)  
**


	2. Cure?

**Nessie's POV**

The first thing I heard was heavy breathing. I could feel the tention in the room, so much that even Jasper couldn't control it. Next, I was aware of the T.V. on, but turned down lowly. Then, at state of panic, I remembered what happened yesterday.

_Ow. _I thought, as a sharp pain exploded in my side again.

"Nessie?!" My dad asked. _Ohhh riight. Forgot about your 'mind reading' thing...Wait.._

"_You _forgot something?" His voice was worried now. I never forgot _anything!_

"Renesmee, can you open you're eyes? Talk? Anything?" Carlisle's calm voice came.

_Daddy, _I thought after trying. _Please tell him no for me._

After Dad repeated the message, Carlisle confirmed that It is the Spanish Influzna. Daddy sucked in a breath, turning it into a gasp.

"Oh. My. God." Rosalie mumered, leaning against Emmett. Mom walked over to Daddy and nuzzled her face in his neck after sitting in his lap. Alice's hands went over her mouth and her face became blank.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jaspers voice broke through the silance. Her face came back into focus and she looked over at me.

"Her future is even more blurry than normal!" She gasped, hoping everyone get the point.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Edward's POV**

It couldn't be happening. Not to Nessa. What did she ever do? No. Not her. I burried my face in my hands wishing this wasn't real. My Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her as if she was about to...die, too.

"Edward?" Esme whispered. She kissed me on the cheek and mumered, "I'm so sorry." She gave Bella a hug and walked out of the room. A Esme way of telling us to let Nessie sleep. We did as told, and piled into the living room.

"We have the cure..." Carlisle mumbled, looking down.

Cheers burst out around the room, until Carlisle held hi shand up.

"At the Voulrti." **(Sp?)**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's so short! lol. I'm just so excied about my reviews! I may put 1 or 2 more chapters up today! **

**~*~*~*~*~Tori~*~*~*~*~**


	3. New powers?

**Hey guys!  
Its my B-DAY! :).**

**Bella POV**

I looked at Carlisle with wide-eyes.

"Oh. This is _great._" Emmett grinned. I couldn't tell if he was playing or not...

Carlisle held up a hand, silancing us all. "Also," He sighed. "I've spoken to Aro," Edward stiffened beisde me. "He won't give over the cure without seeing Renesmee..."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Edward..."

"No! She will _not _be going there!"

"Then he will come here. There's no getting out of this one, Edward." Carlisle explained.

**Alice POV**

_"Nessie?" I asked in my vison. This one is diffrent than the others. This one __**I'm**____in. Well, more like I can be in. Only if I make myself presant. But, I'm not suposed to see her! I was never half/half..._

_"Miss. Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Felix laughed. I didn't notice __**him**____here. "So, have you decided to show us your newly founded powers?"_

"Never." She . That's Nessa.

_"Aww...Little Miss perfect not so perfect?" Another voice said, this one I didn't reconzie. _

_"Shut it, Kendra." Nessie said, glaring at them. _

_"Why you littl-" Another voice stated, comeing toward Nessie._

_"Helena.." Felix warned. "You may have Alice Cullen's power," I gasped. "But Nessie apperenly inheritted some powers she's been keeping secret. Mind-reading? Controling weather? Being able to bring back the dead? And memeroy? Hmmm...Cullen's don't know about that know do they?"_

I came back from my vison and looked over at Edward, who's face was just as shocked as mine.

"Oh no." I gasped. "NESSIE!" We cried together. Me & Edward rushed upstairs.

**Okay. I have a game for you guys. If you want a permant part in my story, guess the answer to this question.**

**What do you think just happened to Nessa that made Edward & Alice so nervous that made them run upstairs to them?**

**Review with the answer!  
Thanks,**

**Me. :) **


	4. What happened to 3? and Emmett POV

**Hey guys!  
I'm so happy about my reviews, so I'm going to reply to them :D.**

xLaTuaCantantex: That was a really great guess! And so close too. And about the spelling? I dont have the spellcheck on my computer, so I try my best. I'm not a really good speller. :-). Thanks 4 reviewing!

JarvieTheBlockHead xD : Thanks! lol. Yeah, the 'Nessie' _is _her real nickname from Jake, but I changed it to 'Nessa' lol. I'm a big Vanessa Hudgens fan so I got that from her. Thx 4 the awsome review.

: Haha. Yeah, I never really thought of it that way, but you were kinda close. Thx 4 commenting!

Carlysaurus: tehe:) Sry bout that and thx!

aokTwilightLover: Lol. Your the closest one so far! haha thx 4 reviewing :).

**Dang. Lol. I have alot of reviews! okay heres the rest.**

Paigeyx3Popcorn: I will, dont worry. Cute name by the way!

RosameeCullen: Thanks! Oh! And love what you did with Rose's name and Renesmee on your screename!

JasperLuver15: Hmm...you know. I think you've got it...I'll have to tell you at the end of the chappy. :)

**I'm so evil.**

RoxanneHaleCullen: Thanks and poor Jasper, huh?

**OKAY! THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS AND HERES CHAPTER 4 (I promise, it will allllll be explained in this chapter.)**

**Alice POV**

Me and Edward raced into Renesmee's room, Cullen's right behind us. I raced up to the door, somehow beating Edward, and was about to open it until...

"ALCIE! NO!" Edward shouted, I turned to look at them and I heard the door open behind me and someone grabbed me from behind. I gasped and Jasper growled, rushing foward.

"Haha. I wouldn't do that if I was you...Casper? No.._Jasper!_ Yeah. That's it." The blonde one snickered.

"Hello Helena." I smiled when she blinked at me. She looked at Felix (Who had just appeared behind her with Jane, Kendra, and someone else) who shrugged.

"Where's Renesmee?" Edward growled, ripping his teeth back. I kicked Helena and rushed over towards the Cullens, turning back to Volturi's followers.

"Oh. _Her. _Well, she's right here. Max," Felix jerked his hand over to a huge vampire, not as huge as Emmett though, who I guessed was Max. "Bring out Renesmee."

"Gotca!" He even sounded like Emmett! Max raced into the room and brought back Nessa, who was jerking back and forth agains his strength. Not enough though.

**Emmett POV**

Wow. This guy, Max? Looked pretty impressive.

_Emmett? _A voice asked In my mind, pulling my thoughts away from my plan forming in my mind. I looked at Edward who looked just as shocked as me. Okay, so it's not Eddie. I looked at Bella, who looked between us with a 'What are you guys doing' type of look on her face. Nope, not Bella. Alice? No...Jasper? Naw. Uh..

_Rose? _I thought back.

_It's Nessa!! _The irritated voice yelled. I looked over to Nessie, who was now struggling in Max's arms. She sent me a wink, showing me it _IS_ her.

_Rene- _I thought, I pretty much could feel my jaw drop to the floor.

_Look! There's no time for Emmett stupidness! I have a plan. I've already called the-_

The door burst open and there stood 7 very angry werewolves.

_pack. _Nessa finshed. _Okay, Emmett, you take Max. Dad, you and Jasper take Felix. Yes, Jasper, It's Nessie. Rose, you take Helena. _Rose nodded. _Mom, can you handle Brittnay, Jane, and Kendra? _Bella nodded, though Edward clearly gave Renesmee a look that said 'You are _soooo _grounded.'

_Alice, you and me are going to tell the pack okay? _I raised an eyebrow. Jasper must have asked her to keep Alice out of it. _Yep. _A reply came in my mind.

_1..._

Nessie counted.

_2..._

We all got ready, starring down the confused Vampires on the other side of the room.

_GO! _She shouted. 

I looked around at everyone fighting.

_Hey! _I thought to Nessie as she jerked her way free from Max. _Whatever happend to 3?_

**Ok. This is the worst chappy i've ever done! It's getting to where I can really get the point across though! So Have faith!**

**anyway, the closest person the guess what I was **_**trying **_**to say is:**

JasperLuver15

**So, all you got to do is tell me your name, hair color, and a little about you and you will have a spot in my story. Maybe a new member of the pack...I haven't decied yet :)**

**Heres a little poll for you guys: **

**Nelena or Niley? **

**Review to answer and I'll put the results up next Chapter!!**

**byes,**

**~*~*~Tori*~*~*~**


	5. Wheres Renesmee?

**hey!  
Happy Thanksgiving! Here's a special chapter! You'll see why..../evil smile/**

**Jacob POV**

I watched as some sort of teleapthy-thing go between the Cullens and my Nessie. She sent me a wink and then all hell broke loose. **(I dont like like cussing but this **_**is **_**Jacobs mind.) **Nessie broke through Max's hold on her and ran up to us with Alice.

_Jake, Quil, Seth, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah!_

_NESSIE? _All our thoughts combined (Except Paul, who's looking up in the sky thinking about food and santa...?) That boy needs help.

_Yeah, look, I'll explain later, We need you guys to help us. Jared and Paul, you help Emmett with Max. Leah, you can come with me, okay? _Leah looked relieved. I still didnt know how her and Nessa wound up to be friends. _Jake, can you help mom? _I looked up to see Bella fighting two blondes and a very short vampire. _Embry and Seth, help Dad and Jasper with Felix. Sam, can you help the pack? There's probally more coming in. _We all know she meant vampires. _And please, keep Paul from thinking about Santa! It's annoying! _She finished. We all nodded and went were we're supossed to be.

**Alice POV (Sry about changing so much! But it will get confusing from whats about to happen.)**

Me and Leah looked around at the fights. How did Renesmee just...dissaper? One second she was her, and she liked, dissolved!

"Wow...." Leah mumered, looking around.

"ALI!" Emmett called. "WATCH OUT!"

I turned just in time to see, Kendra I think? Flying at me. I jumped up and she ran right into Leah, who had just phased.

**FanFiction People: I am very sorry about this interferance, but this scene has some very-**

**Me: Awesome?**

**FF People: No, disturbing events. We cannot view this on our site. Goodbye.**

**Me:.....I still think it's awesome.**

"Alice.." A voice whispered. Everyone in the room froze, hearing the candy-sweet voice.

"Move." The sweet voice commanded. Alice did so, moving out of the way.

A girl who looked about 17 moved out infront of everyone. She had long red hair, which clashed in the sun, with pale blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the Volutri.

"See Sam?" The girl said, turning to face a girl with long blonde hair and deep cinnimon eyes. The girl blushed, turning her head away. "It's only the Volutri!"

"Sorry, Rebecca..." The girl mummered. The other, Sam?, rolled her eyes and turned back. "Wheres Renesmee?"

Everyone looked around, includeing the Volutri, where _was _Nessie?

**OKAY! Im soo sorry this chappy is tottaly off plot! Nessie will be in the next chappy and she will be sick still, she was just putting on a brave face there! sry agaiN!**

**Oh yeah! The winner of the poll is...**

**Nelena!**

**Thx for voteing!**


	6. Pregnant?

Nessie's POV

I had to get out, I knew exactly what was wrong with me now. It wasn't the Spanish Influenza; it was something much, much more than that. Now I understood exactly why they wanted me…

And it made me sick.

"Okay Ness...Just leave a note…they'll understand." I told myself, spying on my family from the safely of the woods. I had to sneak out, and I could tell by the way they're not fighting they were looking for me. This isn't making it easier, either. I sighed, running a finger through my bronze hair. Aro tricked up, just so he could get close to me…

I wish I could go in and tell them, but I have to wait for the Voulti to leave so I could go back with my family…and tell them what's really happening with me.

I was pregnant…and the baby was one third vampire, on third human, and one third werewolf.

One half me, one half Jacob.

OHHH HOW ABOUT THEM APPLES?! Okay, its soo short but I wanna no what yall think about this idea, if ya hate it, Ill delete this chappy and go back to SI idea, kay?

**THANKS!!!!!**

**Ohh and ArielMooreFan, I haven't forget about ya! **

**!(!)!(!)!(TORI)~)(~)~(~)**


	7. I Will Be Finishing:

Hey! I'm back(:  
Just to let you know, I was going through my page and saw how many reviews I had for this story and I was amazed! Apparently it's good, so you'll be pleased to know I'm finishing it(: The next chapter should be up sometime today xD  
Thanks for you support guys(: I love you!  
-ToriAmanda(:


	8. Chapter 8 Like?

**Hey people,**

**I can't really get my vibe into my old story, so I'm changing the plot a bit (:**

**Okay.. alot(:**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jake and Ness would have their own story out by now!**

**-TAS3sJBS;] (10 months yesterday!)**

**-Later- **

I ran, like a fool. From the pack, from Jacob, from Mama and Daddy.. everyone I loved. Why? Because I was scared. Scared what they would think. I know, I know.. bad Nessie. I've beaten myself up about it many times, but today.. when I looked into the eyes of my daughter, who's now sixteen years old, and see Jacobs brown orbs staring back at me.. I gave in.

"Mom?" Selena's voice called to me from the car. I peaked my head out of the small window located in the kitchen above the sink, to see my tanned-skin, dark haired daughter putting the last of the suitcases in my SUV. "All done!" She turned and smiled at me, winking at me in such a Jacob way it made my heartache.

She looked just like him. The black hair, dark skin, deep brown eyes, with the same "I'm a badass so get over it and back off" look in them. She had his personality, too. She loved the dangerous stuff like him. Very protective of who she loves.

"Mooooom?" Selena's voice floated from beside me. I jumped, a knee-jerk reaction. I normally could have heard her footsteps, but lately shes been very quiet. I asked her about it, but she had merely blinked at me and shrugged. Too much stress, I guess..

"Yeah, Sel?"

She leaned back from my face, "Nothing. You just seemed out of it." She shrugged, walking back to the SUV.

I sighed. Jacob.. here we come.

**Short, I know. But I just wanna see if you like where it's going.**

**-Tori**


End file.
